Commander Shepard
Summary The games protagonist of Mass Effect franchise is Commander Shepard, who, in true BioWare fashion, is customizable right down to their sex, a human Systems Alliance Marine and graduate of the N7 special forces program whose gender, appearance, and outlook are determined by the player. In the first game, Shepard is selected to be the first human Spectre, an elite agent of the Council. After stumbling upon a Prothean beacon and Saren's plans, Shepard sets out on a quest to stop Saren and save the galaxy from his attempts to bring back the Reapers. In the second game, Shepard is killed in a surprise attack by the Collectors. But since s/he's too valuable to let stay dead, Shepard is resurrected by Cerberus, a staunchly pro-human group with an, at best, checkered history with the rest of the galaxy. After forming an uneasy alliance with the extremist group, Shepard begins building a team for a suicide mission to stop the Collectors and their mass-human abductions. In the final game, the Reapers began their final assault on the galaxy, and it's up to Shepard to rally the disparate peoples of the galaxy together in their darkest hour to repel the threat of extinction. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, up to 7-C with strongest weapons Name: Commander John/Jane (default names) Shepard, (possibly) The Butcher of Torfan Origin: Mass Effect Gender: Male/Female (no canonically confirmed gender, can be played as either male or female) Age: 29 during Mass Effect, 31 during Mass Effect 2, around 32 during Mass Effect 3 Classification: Synthetically Enhanced Human, Spacer/Earthborn (default pre-service history)/Colonist, Sole Survivor (default psychological profile)/War Hero/Ruthless, Soldier/Engineer/Biotic, Alliance Navy Commander, Commander of the Normandy, Council Spectre, (Former) Free-form Cerberus Operative Intelligence: Very resourceful (depending on his/her back story, Commander Shepard could have either been the sole survivor of a Thresher Maw attack or have single handedly staved off the invading ground force on Elysium for an extended period of time until reinforcements arrived, all before the events of the first game), competent military commander, and leader, excels in anything combat related, excellent firearm proficiency Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, endurance, expert marksman, expert hth combatant, regeneration (low, higher with medi-gel), mass manipulation (can increase/decrease/fluctuate the mass of a given volume of space via mass effect fields created by his/her biotics), telekinesis (can move objects with his/her mind through mass lowering fields or root them in place with mass increasing fields via biotics), Singularity, Warp, Shockwave, Biotic Charge, Nova, tech powers (such as Hacking, Decryption, Electronics, Damping, Incinerate, Cryo Blast, etc), kinetic/biotic barriers Weaknesses: Kinetic barriers fail to deflect attacks with a high enough energy to surface area ratio (can safely deflect high velocity projectiles in-universe, but fail to be effective against in-universe melee attacks and directed energy weapons) Destructive Capacity: At least Wall Level+ with mass accelerator weaponry (slugs fired by mass accelerator weapons can reduce large chunks of rock wall to rubble in a couple dozen rounds as demonstrated by the YMIR mech during the assignment N7: Mining the Canyon); Wall Level+ with regular melee (he/she is physically strong enough to contend with the Shadow Broker), at least Building Level+ with biotically amplified punches (should be able to amplify his/her strikes with a significant fraction of his/her biotic power); at least City Block Level+ with biotics/tech abilities (both subsets of powers are roughly comparable. Biotics are shown to be powerful enough to completely halt the movements of the Human-Reaper via Stasis. Also, a fodder Asari Soldier was more than capable of erecting a biotic barrier able to withstand multiple high explosives from a Gun Ship on Thessia high explosives should at least be comparable to the mass accelerator cannon of the Mako or High Explosive Rounds from the first game (said weaponry is capable of incinerating human sized objects at the edge of their detonation radius)); at least Multi City Block Level to Town Level with heavy weaponry (the M-920 Cain was capable of taking out a Hades Cannon in 1 shot) Range: Several dozen kilometers with mass accelerator weaponry (in theory anyway to their hypersonic muzzle velocities, hard to say if he/she has the marksmanship skills to put their range to practical use though), several dozen meters with biotics or tech abilities, average human melee range with punches, extended human melee range with omni-blade Speed: At least Supersonic+ (capable of moving at a significant fraction of the speed of the slug fired by the M-920 Cain [stated as possessing a muzzle velocity of 5,000 m/s]); Hypersonic+ via Adrenaline Rush/Biotic Charge (able to move at comparable/superior speeds to the M-920 Cain's slug) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (physically comparable to the Shadow Broker) Striking Power: Class MJ (physcially capable of smashing large metal crates noted as being "fragile", that's kind of relative when discussing metal packaging and going hand to hand with the Shadow Broker) Durability: At least Wall Level+, likely higher without kinetic barriers (can shrug off multiple strikes from the Shadow Broker without visible injury); at least City Block Level+ with kinetic barriers (survived a glancing blow from Harbinger's beam weaponry. Also should possess shielding energy comparable to the Vanguard incarnation of Shepard based on the performance of the attack Nova entirely fueled by the shielding Shepard possesses) Stamina: Superhuman+ (considering he does countless missions to save the world and with only a few short periods of rest) Standard Equipment: An assault rifle, shotgun, sniper rifle, and pistol; an omni-tool (multipurpose tech), grenades, a biotic amp. Various heavy weapons, ranging from simple grenade launchers to freeze rays and singularity launchers Other: This profile covers all Shepard's classes. You should specify on what class type Shepard is on vs matches, or it could be a Composite Shepard (Shepard with all class abilities). Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mass Effect Category:Super Soldiers Category:Psychics Category:Humans Category:Military Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Telekinesis Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7